Remnants From Another World
by Neuromercer
Summary: (Spoilers For JJBA: Steel Ball Run and ALL of RWBY!) Diego Brando was killed in a fateful battle with the president of the united states, and has woken up in a new world, having been given a second chance at life.
1. A New Life Begins!

**Hey guys, this is my first story on this site, and as I am a major fan of both of these series, I will be imitating Hiroko Araki's style from Steel Ball Run, which means that random words will be bolded for no good reason.**

**Also, some of this was inspired by Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter, with that in mind, this is not a complete rip off of his story. Thanks, and enjoy this story. (Yes I am a huge fan of the author's work)**

**Also, my first and ONLY disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or RWBY, credit for them is due to Hiroko Araki and Rooster Teeth.**

**Also, Spoiler warning: Contains major Spoilers for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. And Spoilers for ALL OF RWBY.**

* * *

**Diego Brando** had a splitting headache, and absolutely no clue where he was.

"The hell?" The blonde said to no one in particular.

"Where the hell am I?" He thought as he pushed himself up off of the ground, looking around, noticing the dark sky, and stars. And then, he saw it. The moon.

But something was off about it. It was shattered, in fact, it looked as if someone had thrown a stone at it, and broke it like a glass pane.

Diego began to walk with extreme caution, as he knew that this was most certainly not his home world. And for some reason, his **Stand, Scary Monsters **was already activated, and he could not deactivate it.

As he continued walking he heard a growl behind him. Diego quickly spun on his heel, turning towards the sound of the growl, quickly reaching down to his waist, drawing an 1848 colt revolver from his holster, which was still there for some reason.

"Come out and face me!" Diego screamed as he began to fire his gun in the direction of the growls.

All of the bullets struck their mark, striking, whatever was hiding in the dark, drawing it out.

Whatever it was... It was inhuman.

Without a second's though, Diego lept into action, suddenly extending claws from his finger tips, and shifting his teeth into fangs, his skin cracking as if it were dry paper in the wind.

The **monster** also jumped at the blonde boy, swinging it's clawed hand at his new prey, attempting to make quick work of him. Now, this would have worked, if Diego was not so experienced and skilled. Unfortunately for the monster, Diego was the exact opposite of an easy meal.

Diego quickly rolled in mid-air, sliding under the monster's slash, and smacking him with his tail, then landing behind the monster and following up with a slash to the creature's back, drawing blood and a scream of pain from the monster, knocking it to the ground face first.

"Hpmh. This world is weaker than I thought." the blonde said as he began to walk away from the creature, only to stop and turn around, realizing that it was far from dead.

The creature was far more durable than Diego originally thought, as it got back up from the blonde stand users slash and roared once more, throwing another clumsy slash at Diego, who easily avoided the attack, kicking the creature square in the face.

Diego then waisted no time in smashing his clawed hand into the monster's head, crushing it's skull in to pulp.

" .AWSOME!" Diego heard a high pitched voice squeal, quickly turning to see a pale girl, busty girl with orange hair and a cheery smile. Next to her was a rather feminine looking boy, who had black hair and an expression on his face which could only be described as a cross between embarrassment and surprise.

"Chill out Nora, please?" The boy pleaded, already knowing that his comment meant absolutely nothing to the girl.

"You beat that Grimm so easily!" Nora said as she walked closer to Diego.

"So that's what they are called..." The blonde stand user thought, glad to have met someone who could tell him where he was.

"Hello, My name is Diego Brando." He said to the girl, deeming her to not be much of a threat.

"Oh, My name's Nora Valkyrie! And this is my best, best friend in the whole wide world, Ren!" Nora said as she began to practically dance with excitement.

"Hi." Ren said sheepishly.

"Hi." Deigo calmly responded, letting his tail flick out behind him.

"Wait, you have a tail?" Nora asked, extremely energetically.

"Yes. I do have a tail. Such an amazing observation." Diego said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Nora! Show some tact! Faunuses go through enough without abrupt people such as yourself screaming at them!" Ren said before turning to Diego with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry." Nora said quickly.

"It's fine." Diego said, cutting Ren off before he could even apologize.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a way to civilization. I have been lost for hours." Diego lied.

"Oh, no problem! Vale is that way!" Nora said as pointed west.

"Thanks... I will take my leave now." Diego said as he began to walk west, flashing the duo a scary grin as he walked past them.

* * *

Luckly for Diego, he was only a few miles from the city of Vale. With his headache beginning to fade, Diego was still rather confused about where he was, or even why he was here for that matter.

Diego continued to walk towards, the city, now having finally entered into the city limits. Diego then realized exactly how hungry he was. He walked bit more, finally coming across a small store. Diego entered and proceeded to be absolutely confused by what he saw. There was no food in this store, only brightly colored dust.

Diego sighed and turned to leave, until he smelled something. Was that...Coffee? Diego smelled the air again, then taking a long sniff, thoroughly enjoying the sent of the coffee. Diego then turned and began to smell around, searching for the source of the smell, before stopping in front of a group of men, many of them dressed in black suits, holding various weapons. Their ringleader, as far as Diego could tell, that is, wore a white and black suit, and a black bowler hat. He smelled of smoke, which caused Diego to recoil slightly, as the stench was very strong.

Suddenly, The men began to fan out, and as they were holding many different canisters, Diego assumed that they were going to steal some of the **Dust. **

But, Diego's quest was not over just yet. He had yet to find the source of the coffee, so he could not leave yet. Suddenly, A man came flying past the blonde faunus, screaming as he went.

Diego looked to see why the man had been sent flying, seeing a Young girl with black hair that had red highlights in it, holding a scythe, it's barrel smoking.

"Wait, hold. That scythe is a gun?" Brando thought, vastly confused as to what had just taken place.

The man in the white coat sighed, and pointed towards the girl while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you waiting for? Get Her!" He exclaimed as his grunts nodded at each other, rushing towards the girl.

Then Diego saw it. One of the grunts was holding a coffee cup!

Diego rushed him, and snatched the cup out of the man's hand, quickly smacking him in the face with his tail!

Diego chugged the drink, and then turned towards the girl. Clearly, she was being heroic, trying to stop a robbery and all, and yet, Diego did not see the reason for her actions.

Diego then turned around to leave, then seeing the bowler hat man begin talking on a phone of some sort.

"What? Of course we will get the dust! Yes, Adam you will **Stand Over **the humans with my merchandise...just give me more time. All right, bye." The man said before getting off the phone in an annoyed huff.

"Does that man and that other Adam fellow think they have the right to **Stand** above everyone? That is my destiny! Only mine! I,** DIO** will take down my new competition!" The blonde faunus thought angrily as he roared, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Good. Your listening." The faunus said as he jumped forward, using his tail as a spring, flying towards the first thug, knocking him out with a single punch, then moving on to the next one, hurling him through the shop window.

The girl stared in awe as the blonde took out another goon. She then snapped out of her momentary frozen state, and lept back into battle, slashing another thug with her scythe.

Diego jumped out of the shop, following a grunt he had thrown out of the window, who was getting up. Diego fixed that, knocking him to the ground, smashing a part of the concreate street, as the thug slipped into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, more thugs ran out of the building, brandishing their weapons, only to realize their mistake, as the teenage girl attacked them from behind, with The Faunus attacking them from the front.

The bowler hat man quietly slipped out of the front door, while muttering "Forget this...", then beginning to run as fast as he could, effectively escaping from the shop, then rushing towards a building, quickly climbing the convenient ladder on it's side.

Diego and the girl made quick work of the remaining thugs, knocking them out like multiple lights.

Diego stared at the girl for a second and then turned his head in a **180 **degree turn, to see the thief running along the roof top of a nearby building.

Diego rushed towards him at superhuman speeds, only to be surprised to see the black haired girl standing on top of the building. Diego took this in stride, continuing to make his way over to the building, then quickly beginning to scale the side, soon reaching the top.

Of course, the girl was already battling against the man, parrying his strikes expertly.

Diego then lept into the fray, shoulder ramming the thief, knocking him back. Suddenly, he pulled a shiny red crystal from his coat, and tossed it their way, shooting a blast from his cane, striking the crystal, which caused a massive explosion!

The girl was knocked back, and Diego just absorbed the explosion, as he was unable to dodge in time.

When the smoke cleared, The thief was standing at the edge of the roof, the girl was still rather dazed, and Diego's shirt was burnt to hell, revealing a very impressive figure, with multiple cracks running up and down it. His previous helmet was absolutely no where to be seen, much to his disappointment.

The sound of whirring blades was soon heard, with the thief tipping his hat towards the duo.

"That's my ride. I'm Torchwick by the way, remember my name, cuz you are gonna hearing a lot of it soon." Torchwick said as he grabbed ahold of a rope ladder, which dropped to him from above.

Diego growled and lept at Torchwick as he began to ascend the ladder. The white clad thief swung his melodic cudgel, striking Diego upside the head, knocking the blonde back to the roof.

Diego tried to get back up, but he had take far to much damage. The girl was no longer dazed, and she rushed to towards Torchwick, who was now in the helicopter. She turned her scythe into it's gun state and fired multiple rounds at the chopper. The shots struck home, causing dents on the helicopter where they struck the sides.

However this was to no avail, as the helicopter kept getting farther and farther away. Then suddenly, it stopped, as if it was held in place by an invisible force. In fact everything stopped.

The girl could not move very fast at all.. Why was that? She then heard heavy breathing, and she heard uneven, heavy footsteps.

After a hearing them a bit more, she saw the blonde faunus stomp past her, a pair of golden arms protruding from his shoulders. As he walked past, she saw that he was muttering something over and over again. After thinking for a second, and straining her ears, she finally heard him.

**"The World...The World..." ** the more he said it, the louder it sounder before the boy finally raised his arms above his head, causing his skin to crack more and shouted.

**" THE WORLD! STOP TIME!" ** The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, then launching himself forward with his tail, grabbing ahold of the chopper's tail, as the girl could no longer move at all.

"Finally... it worked! I don't have long!" Deigo shouted, thinking that no one could hear him.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA!" The blonde boy screamed as he began slashing the helicopter, with the golden fists also hitting the chopper with all their might! The metal quickly began to buckle, the combined might of the boy's attacks finally breaking through.

"Time's about to move again!" the boy shouted, leaping back off of the helicopter, using the mangled tail as launch pad, thus making it back to the roof.

Diego landed, and suddenly fell to the ground, exhausted. Just as he had said, she could move once more.

The boy's attacks had done some damage, as the chopper was having a rough time staying in the air. A fire ball suddenly appeared, flying at the duo at high speeds. The teen shot a bullet at it, but to no avail, as the fire ball was not stopped at all. Then, just before it hit, it suddenly dissipated. A bright blue purple glow lit up the roof top. The scythe wielding girl looked towards the source of the light, seeing a busty blonde woman, who was waving a writing crop around in the air.

The new girl summoned a few crystal shards, shooting them at the helicopter, all of them being blocked by small blasts of fire. The helicopter continued to fly forwards, until it was out of range of the blonde woman.

She then turned towards Diego and the black haired teen, with a frown on her face.

* * *

"What are your names?" The blonde girl asked, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Umm, I'm **Ruby Rose.**" The black haired girl said sheepishly.

"Diego...Diego Brando." The blonde boy said, then yawning loudly and beginning to lay down to sleep.

_**SMACK!**_

_"_Wake up!" the blonde girl said with an icy edge to her tone.

"Don't strike your betters!" Diego shot back, extending his claws and glaring at the woman.

"I have been asked to bring you in. My **associate** has a few **questions **for you." The woman said, barely being able to control her anger.

"Well, why don't you tell your **associate **where he can shove his **questions**!" Diego said once more, only to be completely unable to move.

The woman had used telekinesis to freeze him in place.

"He insists." she said, in a very final tone.

And with that she marched off, levitating Diego behind her, and dragging Ruby along by her cloak.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	2. Orientation, Part 1

The blonde woman had dragged Diego and Ruby for what seemed like hours. Until finally reaching their destination. The woman shoved both of them into a cold concreate room, which only had a steel table and three metal chairs. One on one side, two on the other.

Ruby walked over and sat down at the table, soon to be followed by Diego.

"Hi." The black haired girl said to Diego, with an enthusiastic tone in her voice.

"Hi." The blond faunus answered, actively avoiding putting his bare back against the cold metal chair.

And just like that, the conversation fell apart, as Ruby had no clue what to say, And Diego had absolutely nothing to say. that is until, Ruby noticed Diego's revolver.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed, thinking the weapon to be cool.

"Oh, my hand gun?" Diego responded without much of a thought.

"Yeah! Does it fire dust rounds?" Ruby asked, bubbling with excitement.

"No. It fires regular bullets. What is this **Dust **you speak of?" Diego responded, honestly intrigued.

"How do you not know that?" Ruby asked, her excitement beginning to simmer down.

"I was very sheltered while I grew up." Diego lied calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, basically dust is kind of like the main thing that powers everything we have here in Vale, heck even the whole world! It can be used for combat, transportation, electricity and plenty of other types of stuff!" Ruby said, her energy returning in less then a second.

"Interesting. Do you have any clue as to why we are here? I mean, what is that woman's problem?" Diego asked, with a hint of indignation creeping into his tone.

"I can't really answer either one of your questions, but could you answer one of mine?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"And what would that be?" Diego asked, amused by the girl.

"Can you stop time?" The silver eyed huntress asked excitedly.

"Of course not!" Diego lied quickly, utterly shocked that the girl could have known that.

"Well, I mean, the helicopter was not really all that damaged, and then, in a second, it was pretty messed up. And then you fell on the ground, like you were exhausted or something." Ruby said warily.

"Damn it! How could she have figured that out!" Diego thought in a panic.

"Think fast Brando! How can I get out of this? Ah, I know!" Diego thought, still panicking, until he had an idea, and upon having this idea, he began to grin.

"Do you want to know how I got to Vale?" Diego said, playing off of the short attention span that he assumed Ruby had.

He was right.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, as she was always happy to hear about other people's travels.

"Sssssso, I got in a fight with a Grimm, and I won. I then continued on my path, but was soon stopped by ssssome ssssssssssnakesss. But I got lucky, as the were ssssnoring. Ya know, ssssssawing wood? Ssssso I ssssssnuck past them, and as I turned around they began ssssslaping each other out of anger, as I had escaped, and gotten into the city." Diego said, making sure to sound like a snake on every word that began with an 'S'.

Ruby just looked at Diego in fear and terrified awe, and was about to respond, but was interrupted by the door slamming open, with two people entering the room. One was the blonde woman from before, and the other was a pale man with white hair, and dark tinted glasses.

"Hello. My name is Ozpin, and this is my associate, Glynda." Ozpin said, gesturing to Glynda.

Diego did not respond, only nodding in acknowledgement. Ruby, however was a different story.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE PROFESSER OZPIN!?" The young girl shouted excitedly, quickly being silenced by a swift whack from Diego and Glynda.

"Anyway, I saw your abilities and potential, and just let me say, I am amazed." Ozpin said kindly.

"Thank You." Ruby said, in a rather bashful tone.

"Tch." Was the only response Ozpin got from Diego.

"Well, I assume that you would like to know why you are here." Ozpin said expectantly.

"No shit." Diego said, rolling his eyes.

"No need to be rude! Yes, I would like to know why, we are here." Ruby said, first scolding Diego, then turning sheepish as she addressed Ozpin.

"Oh, it's fine. I would be rather cranky if I was dragged to an undisclosed location in the middle of the night." Ozpin said, taking Diego's rudeness in stride.

"Get on with it! Are you going to tell me why I am here? Or are you just going to waste my time?" Diego said curtly, getting up to leave.

Diego's rudeness shocked Ruby into silence.

"Now wait just one second. You have no where to go, do you?" Ozpin said, calmly.

"So what if I don't?" Diego said, as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Well, If you would let me tell you what I am trying to say, then you just might have a place to go." Ozpin said, a hint of a triumphant tone sounding off in his voice.

Diego let this go, but began making a note of how to kill this man in a second, with the least mess possible.

"I have come here to ask you two if you would like to attend **Beacon** Academy." Ozpin said, waiting for Ruby and Diego's reaction.

The room was silent for a few minutes, and at last, Diego was the first to talk.

"The fuck is that?" The blonde stand user said, honestly confused.

"You mean I can really go to **Beacon**!?" Ruby asked, then shooting a glare in Diego's direction, deciding to leave the explaining to Ozpin.

"Beacon is the considered the best and most prestigious school in all of Vale." Ozpin, said, slightly confused as to how this boy had no clue what Beacon was.

"I'm In. If I am to stand above all others, then attending the **Beacon **would be the best option for me." Diego said almost instantly, surprising everyone with his speedy decision.

"Well, I would love to go as well!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, now beginning to annoy Diego.

"Put a sock in it will ya?" Diego exclaimed, flashing his fangs at Ruby, who let out a short shriek, then nodding, utterly terrified.

_**SMACK!**_

"Bullying is not tolerated at Beacon, Mr. Brando." Glynda said, swatting the faunus with her writing crop.

"Dammit!" Diego said, considering starting a fight, but then thinking better of it, he got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, Diego?" Ozpin said to the blondes retreating form.

"What?" Diego responded.

"We have pre-paid for a hotel room for you. Please pack your things, and be ready to leave by nine-thirty am sharp." Ozpin said with a smile, then turning to Ruby.

"Thank You, Ozpin was it? Anyway, I will see you in the morning." Diego said, shooting a friendly grin over his shoulder, thoroughly creeping out Ruby, Glynda and Ozpin, who had all turned to Diego to acknowledge his response.

And with that Diego left the room, the door shutting silently behind him.

" Ms. Rose, we have also rented a room for you. Please be ready at nine thirty, as the airship will not wait up for you. By the way, your eyes are very pretty. It has been quite sometime since I have seen someone with silver eyes..." Ozpin said, trailing off thoughtfully at the end.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin! I won't let you down!" Ruby said, then hopping up and leaving the room with an excited sequel.

"My, my Glynda. this will be an interesting year, that's to be sure." Ozpin said happily, genuinely excited for the upcoming school year.

"About that Diego kid. Have you ever heard of him, or his last name before?" Glynda asked, as something about that boy rubbed her the wrong way.

"No. As a matter of fact, I have never heard of a name like Brando before. We had best look into it." Ozpin said, as he got up to leave, Glynda waiting for a moment, and then following, opening the door with her telekinesis, then after leaving closing it and locking it tight.

* * *

The next morning, Diego felt as if his horse, **Silver Bullet **had stomped on him for a three mile track.

The blonde jockey got up, and got dressed, meaning he put his pants back on, and looked at the charred remains of his sweater, which had been destroyed in an explosion the night before, and tossed it into the trash in disgust. He then left the hotel room, still wondering where his helmet was.

Luckily for Diego, it was cold outside, making the blond jockey wish he had someway to keep warm.

Diego walked quickly down the road, holding the address that had mysteriously appeared on his pillow in the Mourning. He checked, and made sure he was going in the right direction, south east to be exact. As he turned a corner, Diego was genuinely surprised and awed by what he saw.

Back in his original world, the United States Of America, or the USA for short, flying had been a pipe dream that no one had thought to be possible. But it would seem that here, in this world, Remnant, they had called it, they had mastered the sky.

"Simply amazing." he said as he continued forwards.

Diego trudged through the cold and handed the ticket man his ticket, then stepping onto the air ship.

Diego was amazed once more, as the ship was warm. Diego would have compared it to sitting around a camp fire, but there was no fire in sight!

"I must learn more about this world!" Diego thought as he walked over to the seating area, his tail flicking behind him as he walked, then sitting down next to white haired teenager and a girl with red hair, who was reading a magazine at the time.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you? Who gave you permission to sit next to me?" a high pitched, whinny voice complained.

Diego turned towards the source of said voice, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What the fuck do you want? What the hell do you mean? And I'm Diego Brando, remember that name you miserable little-!" Diego raged, only to be cut off by the red haired girl next to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Diego said angrily, turning towards the red head.

"My name is Phyrra Nikos. And both of you need to stop fighting. NOW." The girl said, her tone scary enough to make anyone's blood run cold.

Diego was still furious, but he backed off, grumbling about the white haired girl.

The white haired girl backed off in a similar manner, grumbling about how disgusting the blonde next to her was.

Phyrra then went back to her magazine, as if nothing had happened.

The TV was on and despite his anger, Diego took this as chance to learn more about this new world, watching the news intently. Upon hearing the name Torchwick, Diego began to growl lowly, much to the discomfort of those around him

The rest of the air ship ride was calm and uneventful, with the exception of the landing, with a blonde boy rushing to a trash can and vomiting his guts up.

"Disgusting." Diego said as he walked past the boy. Diego shuddered from the cold the second he stepped out of the air ship, and began to walk around the student grounds of beacon.

_**KABOOM!**_

Diego instantly turned towards the sound of the explosion, leaping into the air, thinking he was under attack, Diego rocketed straight into the white haired girl from earlier.

"Who the hell dares?" The white haired girl screamed, getting up, with a rapier in hand. She looked around for her attacker, her line of sight almost instantly set on Diego.

"You...You Faunus Bastard!" She screamed, thrusting her blade at him expertly.

Diego easily avoided the attack and smacked her in the back of the head with his tail, knocking her to the ground easily.

"You have skill, I will give you that. But you are far to slow to touch me." Diego said as he began to walk away.

The girl grunted in anger, hoping that he would be expelled for his outburst.

"Help...Me." A small, high pitched voice moaned.

Diego turned around to see Ruby laying on the ground covered in soot.

"Your the girl from the **Robbery **aren't you?" Diego said as he strode over to her, offering her a hand up.

"Yeah, I am." Ruby said, taking his hand and standing up.

The white haired girl got back up and approached Diego, brandishing her rapier.

"I will get you expelled for striking me!" Weiss said, massive amounts of indignation and anger in her voice.

"You can try. You were the **Aggressor**. I merely defended myself." Diego said calmly, ready to defend his position.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The girl shrieked.

"Not a fucking clue." Diego said, grinning, his cheeks starting to crack, small pieces of his skin fell away, revealing sharp fangs.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. And Faunus Oppressing, Environmental Destroyers." A mysterious voice said.

All three teenagers turned around, seeing a girl in black clothing with amber eyes looking at them, judging them.

"We are not like that!" Weiss exclaimed, becoming more angry than ever, puffing up slightly.

"I don't know, I think I going to side with the bow chick over there." Diego said, gesturing towards the girl, who was indeed wearing a black bow.

"You-You-Gragh!" Weiss exclaimed, grabbing her luggage and storming off with it. A small red crystal fell of the back of the suitcase. Diego walked over to it and picked it up. It was warm, and Diego quickly rubbed it on his chest, the feeling starting to come back to him, as he had gone numb from the cold.

The new black haired girl looked at Diego, kinda confused about his choice of clothing.

"Why are you shirtless? in this weather?" The girl wondered aloud.

Diego looked back at her and gestured towards Ruby.

"It's her fault." Diego said casually, much to Ruby's dismay.

"What no, it's not! Your the one who did not move out of the way of the explosion!" Ruby said, pouting slightly.

"What do you mean explosion?" The bow girl asked, utterly confused.

"We fought a man named Torchwick yesterday, and he shot me with some sort of red crystal, which burnt my sweater to a crisp and blew my helmet to some God-forsaken place." Diego said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Wait, you were involved in that?" She asked sounding rather impressed.

"We both fought there, yes." Diego said, rubbing the crystal over his shoulders, his mood beginning to get better, slowly but surely.

"By the way, what is your name?" Diego asked.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." she said calmly, then turning to walk away.

"Ruby, do you have any clue where we are?" Diego asked, then realizing that everyone was already gone. Well, almost everyone. The blonde boy from earlier came running from the air ship.

"WAIT UP!" he screamed in a rather high pitched voice.

Diego and Ruby turned towards him, and stopped walking, allowing him to catch up.

"huff..huff..huff..Thanks..huff." The boy said in between breaths.

"Aren't you that guy who vomited his guts up on the ship?" Diego asked, taking an instinctive step away, fearing that he may catch some form of a sickness.

"Yeah, but that was from my motion sickness. Name's Jaune by the way." he said, introducing himself.

"Well, Jaune, do you have any clue how to get to the auditorium?" Diego and Ruby asked in synch, officially over whatever shit the rest of the day threw towards them.

"Ummm, well, No." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Well, your useless." Diego said as he began to walk off, deciding to trust his senses, sniffing the air.

"Hey! I am not useless!" Jaune exclaimed, only for Diego to raise a finger, as if to tell him to shut up.

"I know the path now." Diego said, having caught the sent of Ozpin.

"How?" Ruby and Jaune asked, in a confused tone.

"Simple. I sniffed out the path. I have enhanced senses, so all I had to do was find a familiar **Scent**." Diego said as he marched off in the direction of the smell.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other and shrugged, following after Diego.

* * *

**And that is the end of my second chapter! Lets see if you can find all of the references (one) I sprinkled throughout the chapter!**

**See ya soon, as Chapter three is under way!**

**-Neuro**


	3. Orientation, Part 2

Upon entering the auditorium hall, Diego and co. rather shocked by the sheer size of it, Jaune audibly gasping. They walked into the crowd and listened to Ozpin's speech, which Diego found to be extremely boring. The speech ended, and Diego then noticed that Ruby was gone.

"Did you see Ruby leave?" Diego asked Jaune.

"Oh, yeah! Some blonde girl nabbed her." Jaune answered.

"I will go find her, as I need her to tell me what happened in the lecture." Diego thought, sniffing the air once more, and grinning upon finding her scent, and then walked off to go find her.

Jaune was all alone now. He took this in stride, shrugging and walking towards the library.

* * *

"Hey Ruby!" Diego called, gaining the attention of his intended target, and of the Blonde girl who she had been talking to.

"So Ruby, who's this?" the blonde girl said, elbowing the smaller teen in a playful fashion.

"Cut it out Yang! He's the guy who helped me fight Torchwick. I don't know anything else about him." Ruby pouted, then turning to Diego, who had just reached them.

"Did you pay attention to the lecture? I found it incredibly boring, so I suppose I zoned out." Diego said calmly, finally having calmed down from his experience with Weiss.

"Yes, I paid attention. All he did was welcome us to beacon, and then he told us that we would not get our dorms until after the exam tomorrow." Ruby said cheerily.

Diego then turned his attention to Yang.

"Hello, Yang was it? Are you related to Ruby in anyway shape or form?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, that's my name, and I am in fact Ruby's half sister. How did you know?" Yang asked, confused by Diego's correct guess.

"You two smell similar." Diego responded calmly.

Yang was rather unsure of how to take this, as she could not tell if he had just insulted her, or not.

"That's not an insult by the way, It's just the fact that I have enhanced senses, so I can associate people with smell, taste or touch." Diego explained, seeing Yang's confusion.

"All right, what is your name? You know mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours." Yang said with a grin.

"Brando. Diego Brando. My friends call me Dio. As you two have yet to piss me off yet, you may call me Dio." Diego said, a small amount skin on his right cheek cracking slightly and falling off as he spoke.

"Are you all right?" Yang and Ruby asked, seeing the skin fall off of his cheek.

"I'm fine. My skin cracks regularly, it's just how I function. However, it falls off more when I get angry." Diego sighed, anger creeping into his tone.

"And why would you be angry?" Yang asked, wondering if she or Ruby had done anything to him.

"I caught a whiff of that Schnee girl. She must be close. Her mere presence pisses me off." Diego said as he turned and began to walk away from the girls.

Yang looked at Ruby with a confused look on her face.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Ruby said, as she and Yang began to walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**That Evening.**

"Gah! How do you wear this?" Diego asked Jaune, who had lent him a sleep shirt, which was about two sizes to small, considering the difference in brawn.

As Diego was struggling into the shirt, Jaune slipped into a pair of red footy pajamas, and when Diego got his head out of the top side of the shirt, finally managing to put it on, he groaned in disgust upon seeing Jaune's pajamas.

"How can you call yourself a man, and where shit like that? Did your mom buy that for you, or something like that?" Diego asked, while face palming himself.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Jaune responded proudly.

"Oh my God, How have you not been bullied to death by this point?" Diego asked, then realizing he did not want to hear Jaune's answer, so he began to walk away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Ruby, Are you writing a letter home?" Yang asked her sister, who was laying on the ground, writing on a piece of paper.

"No! I'm just...writing." Ruby lied pathetically.

"You are writing home! I knew it! So, what are you saying about Beacon?" Yang asked, preparing to mess with Ruby immensely.

"It's just difficult to be here. I don't know anyone here!" Ruby said, burying her face in her pillow.

"Oh Ruby, that offends me! You know me and that other blonde guy, Diego." Yang responded.

"I mean people that are my age! I'm way younger than everyone here!" Ruby shot back, chucking a balled up piece of paper at Yang.

The paper bounced off of Yang, and rolled to Diego's feet, tapping his shoe, showing him where his new friends were.

"Aw, come on Ruby! This is kinda like a big slumber party! Now, Dad may not approve of all the guys, but I do!" Yang said, turning around to look at some guys, only to see Jaune who was wearing a pair of footy Pajamas stroll past. With Yang's point dead, Ruby burst into laughter. Yang growled and turned towards Ruby.

The scene Diego came upon was rather strange. Yang looked rather perturbed and was trying to stuff Ruby inside a pillow case, at which she was succeeding, which only made the silver eyed huntress in training laugh even more.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Diego asked, just loud enough for the sisters to hear.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Yang said, her eyes closed in embarrassment (anime style), pulling Ruby out of the pillow case and putting her back on her feet.

Yang then opened her eyes, to see Diego rocking a very tight and revealing outfit (the shirt stopped at Diego's midsection, showing off his abs quite well.), which caused a rather deadly nose bleed.

"Uh, Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby said, noticing her sister's nose bleed.

"Huh?" Yang said in a very detached tone, then snapping to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She exclaimed, wiping the blood away quickly.

"So, what exactly is going on? I mean, I've seen some weird shit in my day, and that might just top it all off." Diego said, letting his confusion be known.

"Oh, Ruby's just a little homesick. She says she doesn't know anyone!" Yang said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh really? What a SSSSSSilly Idea! See what I did there?!" Diego said, hoping the pun would make Ruby laugh.

"You like to make puns to?" Yang asked, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Yes. Esssssspecially reptile ones!" Diego responded, then grinning at Yang.

"Not gonna lie. That one ssssucked!" Yang responded, offering her fist out to Diego.

Diego, still not aware of social cues, just decided to mirror Yang's movement, bumping her fist lightly. Apparently this was the right response, as Yang smiled wider and then turned back to Ruby. Then, a scent hit Diego's nose. The scent of Weiss Schnee, who was walking towards the trio.

"Oh God It's Her!" Ruby screamed rushing behind Yang in an attempt to hide.

"Quite down! Some of us are tryin to sleep!" Weiss growled indignantly.

"Who's this?" Yang asked, having never seen this girl before, therefore not understanding Ruby's reaction.

"This...Brat, is the one who exploded earlier." Diego said, his skin cracking and falling off in small patches, beginning to reveal blue and turquoise skin underneath his normal skin.

"Diego? Are you okay?" Yang asked, upon seeing the strangely colored skin.

"_Shit! I should have covered up more!" _ Diego panicked mentally, as he was not ready to show off his full form yet, and he doubted that anyone else would be ready for it either.

Diego managed to keep his composer and answer Yang in a normal, calm way.

"Yes, I'm fine. No more importantly, why is this bitch here!?" Diego asked, pointing at Weiss.

Everyone in the group turned to look at Weiss, who turned bright red from all from the sudden attention. Her surprise quickly turned into anger, upon realizing what Diego had just called her.

"Gah! You Fucking Jerk! How dare you insult those that are better than you!" Weiss yelled, earning an icy stare from Diego, who snapped his now monstrous jaws together, terrifying the white haired heiress.

"What! What's wrong with your face?!" Weiss yelled, utterly terrified after what she had just seen.

Diego quickly reverted his jaws back to normal, and answered Weiss as if nothing was wrong.

"You must just be seeing things, And if you are, don't you think you should go to bed?" Diego asked, putting on an air of fake concern which began to piss Weiss off even more.

"Gah! I'm Leaving!" She shouted, storming away, the crowd which had gathered around them parting like the red sea.

"Jeez. That could have gone better." A clam, familiar voice said. Diego, Yang and Ruby all turned towards the voice, which belonged to none other than Blake Belladonna.

"Hey! Your that girl from before, The one who pissed off ice queen over there earlier?" Diego asked, walking towards Blake.

"Hello? I'm talking to you." Diego said, upon realizing that Blake was unresponsive, as she was to distracted by Diego's questionable attire to have heard him, a small amount of blood leaked from her left nostril.

It took her a second, but she suddenly snapped out of it, wiped her nose and looked up at Diego, who was frowning at her. She smiled sheepishly, and quickly mumbled an excuse about having to go somewhere, then quickly rushing away.

"Well. That was weird." Diego said as he turned back to Yang and Ruby.

"Ya know Diego, I think we should go to bed, I mean, the entrance exams are tomorrow morning." Yang said, then turning and beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late." Ruby said, doing the same as Yang, utterly exhausted and embarrassed about how this evening had gone.

"Night." Diego responded, turning back around and practically strutting over to where his pants were located, then upon seeing Jaune sleeping on the floor, wearing bunny slippers and red footy pajamas underneath a fuzzy blanket, Diego quickly decided that he would be better off somewhere else. After wandering around for a while, Diego found a place to sleep. He laid down, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Diego awoke in a strange room, which was filled with white and golden mist. AS he had no clue where he was, he began to search around the area that he was in, and upon finding nothing but a single golden throne sitting in the middle of the room, Diego sat down in the throne and began to ponder what to do next.**_

_**"Diego Brando. Stand." A strange and commanding voice stated with such authority that Diego stood against his will, waiting for further instructions.**_

_**"I have called you here to tell you why you are now in another world, known as Remnant." The voice said, it sounded...divine to say the least.**_

_**"You were given a second chance at life because of your last minute heroics, as you fought for someone else for the first time in your entire life. While you may deny it, and say that you only fought to stand above all, deep down, you know the truth. You were fighting for Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, as you realized that they were the true hero's, and the ones who would stand above all. Not you." The voice continued, stunning Diego, who had known his reason for fighting against Valentine that last time, even though he knew that he would lose, the voice was right. **_

_**Diego had realized that It was Johnny who would stand above all others, which made Diego laugh, as the irony of Johnny, the paraplegic jockey standing made Diego crack up every time he thought about it.**_

_**"You may be wondering why you have two 'STANDS', do you not?" The voice asked, Diego already knowing that it knew the answer.**_

_**"You have two Stands because of how you were permanently killed. Valentine was wrong, when he said that the merger sponge effect erased the existence of those it affected. The real truth is in fact, that the matter is fused, and transported somewhere else. To another universe, per say. That is why you have two stands, The World and Scary Monsters. Well, in reality it is now called Scary Monsters: The World, but you may call it as you wish." The voice anwsered, utterly dumbfounding Diego.**_

_**"But it is time that I told you how you are alive right now. You interacted with the left eye of my most trusted servant, Joseph of Arimathea, absorbing it into your own body, and treating it as if were your own eye, for a time. Thus, some of it's Divine energy transferred to you, essentially giving you a second shot at life." **_

_**"I have no more information to give to you at this time, Diego Brando. Remember. You have been given a second chance at life. Very few other have ever gotten such an opportunity. Do not waste it." The voice finished, effectively dumbfounding Diego for the first time ever in his life. The dream began to fade as a bright light shown down on the blonde stand user, cutting through the room as if it were nothing. The floor underneath Diego gave way and he fell into nothingness.**_

* * *

Diego woke up in a cold sweat, confused as to what had just happened. As he began to think about it, he saw a ray of sunlight peeking out from behind one of the common room's drapes. It was morning. Diego quickly put these confusing thoughts and memories aside, realizing that now was time for only one thing.

Passing the coming exam.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Something big will happen next chapter. A new soft spoken stand user will join in on this intro exam, but who is it? (send your guesses to me in my messaging box)**

**Until then, see ya soon.**

**-Neuro**


	4. Entrance Exam, Part 1

**Dining Hall, 9:30 am, one hour to the test.**

"This food is amazing!" Diego muttered as he began to shovel down large amounts of eggs and bacon, then following up with a few swigs of black coffee.

"Morning Diego!" Ruby said, sitting down next to the blonde faunus.

"Morning Ruby. Can you tell me anything about this test?" Diego asked in between bites.

"Well, all I know is that it is a combat test." Ruby said, as she began to wolf down a large plate of pancakes with ease.

"That's good." Diego said, mentally screaming with joy that this was not a written exam, as he knew none of Remnant's history, or much of anything about it for that matter.

Slowly but surely, the mess hall filled various students, most of which were only half awake, but, as soon as everyone truly woke up and came to their senses, the room began to tense up, as the students began to realize that they may never see the person next to them again.

After a while of sitting in tense, uncomfortable silence, a voice crackled to life over the intercom, beckoning the students out to the field. Diego checked his pocket, just to make sure that the dust crystal was still there, as he still had yet to find a shirt that fit him*.

As the group of students solemnly walked out to the field, Diego quickly decided to pick his allies. If he remembered correctly, Ozpin had said something about teams. As much as Diego despised the idea, he knew it was a requirement, and thus, he began scouting out possible teammates.

As Diego scanned the student body, only a few people stuck out to him. The red haired girl from the airship, an arrogant looking boy was holding a mace, and a native American young man, who had green and black hair. This boy, stood out the most to Diego, as he automatically knew who it was. He began to walk towards the boy, pushing the crowd out of the way.

* * *

When Sandman awoke in a strange mountain range, he had many questions. He knew that, he had died, and he was wondering if he was in the after life. The large black and silver bear monster quickly shot his after life theory to hell.

Sandman was unsure as to whether or not he had **his stand, [In A Silent Way].** So, instead of fighting the monster, which he now knew were called grimm, he ran away. Luckily for him, he had maintained his physicality, so out running the grimm was absolutely no issue.

Upon making it down the mountain, Sandman had met a hunter, who took him to an inn, and gave him a room. Here Sandman tested the area around him to see if he had his stand or not. He had begun to lose hope, when he was unable to manifest it, that is until his bathtub burst into flames, as he lit a match next to it. Sandman trained his ability for the next few days, until he was able to fully manifest his stand fully once more. He then thanked the hunter and saved a young couple from a grimm.

Sandman had the sinking feeling that the grimm he saved the couple from was the same one that had chased him in the mountain, just days before. And thus he continued wandering through Remnant, he had been told was this world's name.

As he continued on his wanderings, Sandman preformed more rescues, until he had some what of a cult following, with his name being spread throughout the mountain villages.

Then, after saving another couple, Sandman was approached by professor Ozpin, who taught at a foreign school. It was Ozpin, who brought the fact that he needed a hunters license to continue killing grimm legally to his attention. Ozpin offered him a spot at his school, Beacon Academy.

Wanting to protect these people as he could not protect his own, back in his home world, he accepted Ozpin's offer and went with the man, to the city of Vale.

And after a few days a resting and learning about his new world, Sandman is currently standing in the middle of a crowd of people which he would rather not have to deal with. That is until, an uneasy feeling began to set in, as if he were being watched.

And he quickly turned his head, to see a familiar face not a foot from his own.

* * *

"Diego Brando?" Sandman asked, confused by Diego's presence here.

"Why are you here Sandman?" Diego asked, also confused by Sandman's appearance here.

"I could ask you the same question. I have no clue as to why I am here, but you Brando, you seem to have some sort of strange new aura around you. What is it?" Sandman asked, sensing Diego's massive soul energy.

"Do you still have it? Your stand, **[In A Silent Way]**?" Diego asked, slightly suspicious of Sandman.

Sandman sighed and realized that the only way he was going to get answers was through making Diego trust him. So he manifested In a silent way for a second, only enough for Diego to catch a glimpse of it.

Diego nodded and then flicked his tail, having kept it hidden behind his back for the entire conversation.

"So you still have it, Your **[Scary Monsters]**?" Sandman asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I can't seem to deactivate it. I seem to be a faunus now, whatever that is." Diego said, wondering if Sandman had any answers to his multitude questions.

"From what I have gathered, faunuses are fusions of humans and animals, in fact they are very similar to some of the legends of my people, back in our home world." Sandman answered calmly.

"Interesting. Do you know anything about this test?" Diego asked, as the crowd continued walking.

"I will give you one hint, as we are acquaintances. You are going to need a landing strategy. That's all I will tell you." Sandman said, then turning and walking away from Diego.

_"Landing strategy?" _Diego thought, confused by Sandman's hint.

Upon reaching a cliff, the students were told to walk onto a set of launch pads. Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of them, and began to began to brief them.

"Future students of Beacon Academy, this is your final test for admittance to this school. The rules a simple. Get to the center of the forest and find an **Artifact**, and bring it back. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the mission. You are also responsible for making up and executing your own landing strategy." Ozpin said, as the first student was launched off the pad at high speeds.

"Wait, landing Strategy?" a nervous voice asked from the middle of the line.

Ozpin and Glynda turned towards the voice, to see Jaune looking rather nervous.

"Yes. Landing strategy. If you don't figure one out, you will die." Ozpin said calmly, taking another sip of his coffee.

If Jaune was not scared before, he was absolutely terrified now.

This exchange made Diego think about his landing strategy, or his lack of one for that matter. He could aim for the trees, or he could use The World to possibly soften his landing by using the arms as a shield. As Diego continued to plan, more and more students were launched into the air. When it was finally Diego's turn, he was sent flying into the air, then quickly manifesting The World's arms, and as he neared a tree he slammed the stands fist into the tree, splintering a good portion of it.

This broke his fall just enough to prevent a significant amount of damage when he smacked into the ground with a hearty thud. Diego groaned in pain and got up, and upon regaining his senses, began to run into the woods, in an attempt to find the artifacts.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Sandman was launched, he calmly pulled a glass orb from his pocket and crushed it in his hand, the kanji for float appearing on his hand. As Sandman floated downwards at rather lazy pace, he began to plan a way to get past all of the grimm which would obviously be in the way of the **Artifacts**.

As soon as Sandman touched down, he began to run, easily making his way deep into the forest. he stopped and began to look around for which way to go. He was suddenly interrupted by a beowolf, leaping out of the surrounding bushes in an attempt to attack him. Sandman quickly drew his knife and manifested **[In A Silent Way], ** slashing the grimm across the face, cutting into it's skin and causing it to howl in pain. Sandman then left a kanji on it's face, on that said burn. Sandman quickly threw his knife into it, breaking it, and activating it.

The knife stab had punctured the beowolf's skull, mortally wounding it, but then it caught fire. The sounds and screams of agony that came from the monsters as it slowly burnt away into nothingness made sandman rather sad about killing in such a horrible way, but it had to be done. He stood and waited until it disintegrated, retrieved his knife, and then began to run once more. This time, he saw another person falling. It was the nervous blonde kid! Sandman began to thing as to whether or not he should help him, until the boy was struck by a spear and pinned to the tree. This accompanied by a comedic " Sorry!" from a rather feminine voice, which was followed by a "Thank You!" From the boy who had just been impaled against a tree. If the spear had been off by a few centimeters, this kid would be very dead.

Sandman shrugged and began to run through the forest once more, this time looking for a partner.

He did not have to look hard, as he soon heard the roars of grimm and a man, along with the sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn. Sandman knew that he had to help, so he lept into the fight, which was taking place in a very covenant clearing. Sandman quickly manifested **[In a Silent Way]**, and commanded the stand to slam it's fist in to the nearest grimm's head, fracturing it's skull with a single strike. The kanji for ka-boom appeared on the monster's body, and Sandman lept away from the monster, activating the effect as he jumped. The resulting explosion vaporized the grimm and heavily damaged three others, which had tried to grab Sandman when he jumped.

The tall stand user then stabbed another one in the leg, crippling it, then following up with another punch from his stand, turning the monster's head into paste as soon as the attack hit. By this time, Sandman had made his way through the group of grimm, and he finally saw who was fighting all of these monsters. It was Diego Brando, who was covered with dust, at least his chest, face and hands were. Diego looked up to see who had killed the grimm, and upon seeing Sandman, Diego's face contorted with surprise upon seeing him there. He thought for sure that it would have been Ruby or Yang, but he guessed that Sandman would just have to work for now.

The two stand users made short work of the remaining grimm, killing them with ease, and then the two stopped and looked at each other. The stared at each other for a long time.

In the end, it was Sandman who said the first word.

"So it would seem that we are partners now?" Sandman asked.

"Not partners. You are my underling. Do you understand that?" Diego said, then turning around and walking in the direction of the center of the forest.

"Whatever." Sandman said, as he followed after Diego.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Well, that's chapter four. I was originally gonna do the entire entrance exam in one chapter, but...That was about sixty ages long, and I know most readers don't want a novella of a chapter when the decide to read a fanfiction. So, could any of you guy guess which stand user I was gonna add? What are your thoughts on Sandman making his debut?**

**Anyway, that's all for today. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Entrace Exam, Part 2

**Earlier**

"All right!" Ruby Rose said as she landed on both feet and began running into the forest, with absolutely no idea as to where she should go. Just as she turned a corner, as massive ursa major jumped out at her, swiping at her with it's massive paw, narrowly missing her. Ruby grinned and sprung into action, slashing the grimm across the face with a quick slash from her scythe, the following up by running behind it and shooting it in the back with her scythe's rifle setting, a loud gun shot echoing through the forest.

The monster growled in pain, then turning around and slashing once more, this time missing Ruby horribly. The grimm roared in anger and rushed foreword, in a effort to grab Ruby. Ruby activated her semblance, and shot past the grimm. Once she stopped, she deactivated her scythe and began to walk away. As soon as the monster turned around and tried to follow her, it was sliced to ribbons, chunks of it flying everywhere, dissolving into dust as soon a they hit the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Ruby said as she continued to walk through the forest, in an attempt to find the artifacts.

As Ruby continued to walk through the forest, she heard a shrill scream. Ruby immediately sprinted to find out who it was appearing a small clearing in seconds, thanks to her semblance. It was Weiss, surrounded by a group of four grimm, struggling to avoid their attacks. Ruby quickly sprung into action, easily slashing the nearest grimm in half.

Weiss looked shocked, upon seeing a red blur kill a grimm, which had just slipped past her defenses. And then, when the blur stopped moving, she saw the red and black haired girl from before.

"Why her?" Weiss thought, disgusted with her savior, and quickly stabbing a grimm in the chest, killing it, leaving two grimm behind. Ruby and Weiss locked eyes, quickly rushing the grimm, white glyphs appearing underneath Weiss's feet as she ran, and Ruby turning into a red blur, the two reached one anouther and slashed the grimm, killing them in an instant. The two then stopped, Ruby sliding behind Weiss and stopping, with Weiss sliding forward a few meters, then stopping.

Ruby turned towards Weiss, and Weiss turned towards Ruby.

"I could have handled them on my own. Your reckless strategy, if you can even call it that was dangerous, and it could have gotten you injured. " Weiss said coldly, then turning away and beginning to walk away.

"You looked like you needed help! You screamed! What was I supposed to do?" Ruby said angrily, stomping after Weiss, but not before chopping a tree down with a single slash, mainly out of frustration.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed as she blasted herself through the air at high speeds, then stopping and launching herself downwards upon seeing a clearing.

Yang hit the ground with a crash, creating a large crater in the ground, which Yang stepped out of unscathed.

"Nailed it." Yang said calmly, as she dusted herself off, and after walking a few meters into the clearing she encountered two large grimm, ursa major to be exact.

"Hey there! You two look happy! Wanna just let me go past, without any trouble?" Yang asked, as she loaded her golden gauntlets, which were named Ember Cecelia.

The grimm just looked at Yang, utterly confused by Yang's words as they did not understand her language. So, as they were confused, they attacked her, slashing at her in unison.

"Oh, really? I would LOVE to play with you!" Yang said as she ducked under both of their strikes, quickly uppercutting both of them, then flipping back and opening fire with ember cecelia, the bullets tearing through the grimm with ease.

Surprisingly, both of them survived Yang's attack, and they recovered quickly, both rushing at her again.

"Play time's over." Yang said flatly, as she slammed the first grimm, sending it flying into it's partner, killing the first one instantly, and sending the other one to the ground.

"Well, that must have been unbearable for you!" Yang said as she turned to walk away, only to have to turn around once more upon hearing the ursa major's roar.

But Yang turned around to late, and the monster's strike landed, sending the blonde huntress in training flying backwards, striking a rock with enough force to break it.

"Owwwww." Yang said as she sat up, opening her eyes just in time to see a single strand of her bright blonde hair fall, in front of her.

Yang's normally lilac eyes turned to blood red, as she realized what this monster had done.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DARE TOUCH MY HAIR!?" Yang exclaimed, launching herself forward with a blast from her weapon, reaching the approaching grimm in a second, striking it with all of her strength, sending it flying backwards, only for Yang to appear in front of it again, slamming her fist into again, this time obliterating it on the spot.

Yang landed and began to pant heavily, more from rage than fatigue.

"I would not have wanted to be him." The black haired girl from the night before said to the now slightly calmed Yang.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't see ya there." Yang said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Most don't. The name's Blake. We met last night, in the auditorium, remember?" Blake said, walking towards Yang.

"Oh, yeah! You're the quite girl, right?" Yang asked, striding over to Blake and clapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah, I am. Anyway, we are partners now, so do you know the way to the artifacts? I was thinking that we go to the center of the forest." Blake said, turning bright red from the attention.

"That makes sense, c'mon, let's go!" Yang said, releasing Blake's shoulder and beginning to run into the woods.

"Sounds good." Blake mumbled, running after the blonde huntress in training.

* * *

**A random cave**

"So, do you think the artifact is in there?" Jaune said sheepishly, gazing into the deep blackness of the cave.

"I would think so." Pyrrha responded thoughtfully.

"All right, lets go!" Jaune said, as he grabbed a stick and placed a small fire dust crystal on the end, and tapped it against the cave entrance, breaking it, and setting the stick on fire.

Now that they had a torch, Jaune and Pyrrha set off, steeping into the cave. They walked through the narrow passages, and quickly made it to the end of it, where a bright, shiny gold object floated in mid air.

"Now that has to be it!" Jaune said as he jumped up and grabbed the object and began to tug at it.

"Jaune, do you really think that is an artifact? I once read about a grimm with a shiny gold tail. I think it was called a Deathstalker." Pyrrha warned, taking a step back.

"There is no way this is a Deathstalker!" Jaune said, as he tugged once more, feeling something come loose. A loud his was heard, and Jaune looked down, seeing four pairs of beady red eyes glaring up at him.

"Oh no." Jaune and Pyrrha said in unison.

Jaune let go of the Deathstalker's tail, and began running away, with Pyrrha right behind him, as the monster began to chase them.

The pair rushed out of the cave, the sunlight blinded them for a few seconds, but they quickly recovered and continued to run, Pyrrha transforming her spear, (which is called Milo, by the way) into a rifle, and shooting over her shoulder, the bullet not doing much damage to the pursuing grimm.

"Where do we go Pyrrha?" Jaune yelled, the red headed huntress in training quickly running ahead of Jaune, and grabbing his wrist, pulling him along behind her.

"We go to the center of the forest. There should be more students who could help us there." Pyrrha said as she jumped over a fallen tree, and continued running, Jaune flapping along behind her like a bag in he wind.

* * *

**Center of the forest (Finally)**

Diego and Sandman had made it to the middle of the forest without all that many encounters with grimm, which was reliving to both stand users, as they were getting rather tired of seeing these monsters.

As they reached the clearing, they saw a set of stone ruins, upon which was a set of black and gold chess pieces.

"These are the artifacts we risked out lives for?" Diego said, his anger quickly boiling over.

"We risked our lives for a Fucking chess set?!" Diego screamed, kicking a small rock with all his might, turning it to dust instantly.

"Relax, Brando. At least we found the artifacts." Sandman said calmly, as he strode over to them and picked up the Black and Gold knights, tossing the gold one to Diego.

"Thanks." Diego said, quickly pocketing the oversized chess piece.

Suddenly, there was a massive crash and roar, and an ursa major lept out of the surrounding bushes!

Just before it reached Diego and Sandman, who had struck up offensive stances, it fell flat on the ground with a loud thud, pink electricity crackling around it's body.

"WHOOO!" Nora shouted, then realizing the grimm was dead.

"Aw, I broke it..." Nora said, sliding off the monster bear's back with a deflated look on her face.

"Nora...Please don't ever do that again." The black haired boy from earlier said, with a shaken look on his face.

"Sorry Ren...It was just so fun!" Nora said, sounding kinda like a small child.

"Oh god, you never learn." Ren said with a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Ahem." Diego grunted, as the pair turned to face the duo of stand users.

"Oh hey! You're that guy from the woods!" Nora said enthusiastically.

"Diego, right?" Ren said, recalling the blonde faunus's name.

"Yes." Diego responded, calmly.

"And I don't believe that I have met you." Ren said, turning to Sandman.

"You have not. My name is Sandman by the way." The native american said calmly, yet with a blunt edge to his voice.

Nora then looked over to the ruins, and upon seeing the chess pieces, she rushed over and grabbed the golden rook piece, balancing it on top of her head, then dancing around and singing "I'm the queen of the castle!" gleefully.

"Calm down Nora." Ren sighed.

"Fine!" She said, putting as the rook fell off of her head.

"Buzzkill" she muttered as she kicked a patch of grass.

"Anyway, we should most likely head back to the starting zone now." Sandman said, an edge of annoyance clearly in his tone, as he was not impressed by Nora's antics.

"Right. Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said, gesturing for the energetic girl to follow him.

"Coming!" She said in sing-song voice, her mood having flipped back to it's usual happy tone.

"The fuck is with this chick?" Diego thought to himself as he turned and followed Sandman, who had already began to walk away.

Just as they all vacated the clearing, there was a massive "BOOM!", which caused Sandman and Diego to growl in annoyance, as they turned around to see what ahd just happened.

The duo of stand users quickly made their way back to the clearing, then seeing the blonde and black haired chicks from the cliff and courtyard, standing in a crater, the black haired girl looking rather shocked and scared, and the blonde looking very pleased with herself.

"Yang. Don't ever...EVER do that again." The black haired girl growled at the blonde.

"Aw, Blake, you know it was fun. It was at least cool, right?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin spreading wide across her face.

"No. No it was not." Blake responded, a pout forming on her face.

"The fuck just happened?" Diego asked, utterly confused by their conversation.

"Oh. Hey Diego. Blake's just being a kill joy." Yang said calmly, shooting a mock glare at Blake.

"I am not! She's shooting use through the air, and then she decides to shoot us right into the ground!" Blake said, then taking a deep breath and calming down.

Just as Yang was about to argue back, Sandman cleared his throat.

Both girls looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yang said, making note of his odd apparel.

"I am Sandman, a friend of Diego's. We met...a while back." Sandman responded, pausing and then continuing.

"I find your argument to be trivial and wasteful. We need to be getting back to the cliff, so that we can pass the test." Sandman finished, an edge of annoyance in his tone.

"Excuse me?" Yang said, her eyes flashing red for a second.

"You heard what I said. We need to get a move on." Sandman responded.

Yang growled in rage, taking a step towards Sandman, who's hand rested on the hilt of his knife, his finger twitching on the shiny silver pommel.

Just as they were about to begin to fight, they were suddenly interrupted by a falling teenager.

Just before they hit the ground, Diego used his tail as a spring, dashing forward and catching the teen.

A cloud of dust settled over the two, and when it settled, Diego saw just who he had caught.

It was Weiss.

Diego's lip curled in disgust, as he quickly dropped Weiss on the ground in a heap, and stomping away from her.

Weiss hit the ground with a yelp, quickly getting up just in time to see the reptilian blonde stomping away from her, large cracks forming on his back as he left.

"I was going to thank you!" Weiss exclaimed, anger in her voice.

"Don't. That would be a waste of breath, as I wish I had let you fall. I thought I was catching someone who was worth my time!" Diego hissed, the venom in his voice apparent.

Weiss sputtered, then screaming in anger and standing up, then dusting herself off.

Just as Yang and Blake were about to ask Weiss why she had fallen from the sky, when another teen fell past the with a high pitched scream, then being caught by Sandman.

"Thank You!" Ruby exclaimed, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Explain yourself." Sandman said as he placed Ruby on the ground gently.

"So, Weiss and I were lost, so we decided to hitch a ride and get a bird's eye view, so we caught onto a big bird grimm and flew around for a while, then we saw you guys standing in this clearing and we jumped." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Are you brain dead?" Sandman sighed, facepalming and walking away from Ruby, disgusted by her stupid plan.

"What did you just say to my little sister?" Yang said, her eyes turning blood red as soon as she heard Sandman's comment.

"I asked if she was brain dead. Her plan was stupid and reckless, which could have ended in her and her friend's death." Sandman responded in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not her friend!" Weiss piped up in a bratty tone.

"No one asked you bitch!" Diego exclaimed, effectively shutting the heiress up.

"WHY YOU-!" Yang exclaimed, rushing at Sandman, her fist pulled back, about to deck him with all her might.

**"[****IN A SILENT WAY], Freeze!" **Sandman said calmly, tossing small glass orb at Yang, who smacked it aside with her free hand, then being incased in a large block of ice, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

All Yang's anger left her in an instant, now filled with utter confusion.

"What and how?" Yang asked, her eye's wide with surprise.

"It's my ability. Now shut up." Sandman said, gesturing for Diego to follow him as he turned away and began to run away, heading back to the test site.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Diego said as he burst into laughter.

"Here. You most certainly need this more than I do right now." Diego said, handing Yang his fire dust crystal, something that Weiss noticed.

"Excuse me, but where did you get that?" Weiss asked, an accusatory edge in her voice.

"From you." Diego deadpanned, as if was obvious.

"YOU STOLE IT FROM ME?!" Weiss exclaimed, trying to snatch it from Yang's grip, but failing as the blonde pulled her arm up out of the way just in time.

"I did. You left it on the ground, and where I come from, that's fair game." Diego said, an edge now growing in his voice.

"You must have come from the slums, thief!" Weiss said getting in close to Diego.

"I did in fact come from the slums! But I am better than that! Hell, I'm better than you! I will stand above all! You are nothing! Your "status" means nothing here!" Diego screamed in rage, his teeth morphing into fangs, and the skin on his face falling away fully, revealing his turquoise scaly skin!

Weiss pulled back in terror, screaming in fear upon seeing Diego's partial transformation.

"WOHA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Yang screamed, jumping back having used the dust to melt the ice.

"Do I scare you?" Diego asked, taking a step forwards, clear drool dripping from one side of his mouth.

"Yeah! You really do!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang exclaimed, taking an extra step back. Nora and Ren just looked at Brando in shock, and Blake looked slightly surprised, while Sandman, who had turned around to the sound of his partner's screaming looked rather indifferent about the matter.

"Brando. It's time to go." Sandman said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Fine." Diego muttered, turning away, his fang shrinking slightly.

And all of a sudden, Jaune and Phyrra burst through the bushes in front of the duo.

"There's *_Pant*_ a *_Pant* _Giant *_Pant* _grimm chasing us!" Jaune exclaimed, in between breaths.

"IF ONE MORE FUCKING THING HAPPENS TO ME TODAY WILL EAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEART!" Diego screamed at Jaune, his face having regenerated some of it's skin.

Jaune turned white and backed up a bit, Pyrrha and the others, apart from Sandman and Blake did the same.

Just as Sandman was about to say something, a massive scorpion grimm burst out of the bushes, tossing a few trees around with it's massive claws.

"Oh, hello. I think, it's time I showed off my true power." Diego said, walking over to the grimm, which was approaching Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Are you seriously going to take that thing on by yourself?" Weiss and Yang shouted.

"Why not? I'm far to powerful for it! Just you wait and see." Diego said, leaping at the massive scorpion, which swung it's tail at Diego, who flipped onto the tip of the tail, then using it as a spring board, then slamming his heel into the grimm's head, causing some small cracks to appear on it's forehead.

The grimm screamed in pain and swung it's tail again, only for Diego to avoid the strike easily.

"He's actually doing...well?" Weiss and Yang said in unison, flinching in synch as the monster finally landed a hit on Diego, knocking him to the ground.

"Or not." Ren said, upon seeing Diego have trouble getting up.

"You guys...Go on. I'll handle this motherfucker." Diego said, his skin cracking more, this time larger patches of it fell off of his body.

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded above the group. They all looked up to see a massive bird grimm, one known as a nevermore.

The two teams did not have to be told twice. They began to run away from the nevermore, which started screeching and flying after them.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as they booked it down the path.

"What?" Ruby responded.

"Do you have a plan?" Yang asked.

"Working on it!" Ruby shouted, then using her semblance and leaving everyone in her dust.

Once the other students were gone, Diego and Sandman were the only one's left to face the Death Stalker, which quickly stabbed it's tail forwards.

"I told you to leave, Sandman!" Diego said, avoiding the massive scorpion's attack with ease.

"You don't control me Diego! We both know you can't beat this on your own, so I'm staying. As much as I dislike you, you may have a few ideas on how to get me home." Sandman responded, quickly drawing his knife and then advancing on the grimm.

"Fine. Die for all I care. Just stay out of my way!" Diego said, rushing towards the massive grimm, extending his laws slightly.

"You're so fucking difficult! **[In A Silent Way!]**" Sandman exclaimed, the undead chieftain appearing behind him.

The death stalker stabbed downwards, hoping to hit Diego, instead hitting empty air, as the stand user had avoided the attack.

Diego landed back a few feet, then using his tail a spring, launching himself forward.

"USELESS!" He screamed, as he slammed his feet into the grimm's face, heel first, cracking it's face once more.

Sandman tossed a few marbles at it, them striking the monster and shattering, the kanji for "Stab" suddenly appeared all over the grimm, multiple stab wounds suddenly appearing all over it's body. The grimm screamed and began to lash blindly, one of it's strikes actually getting lucky and hitting Diego, who had been avoiding them, until he tripped up slightly, the attack hurting him quite bad.

"Brando! You all right?" Sandman exclaimed, quickly tossing his knife at the grimm, the blade striking home, sticking in one of the death stalker's eyes.

The grimm screamed again, this time rushing forwards at both stand users.

**"THE WORLD! STOP TIME!" ** Diego screamed, coming too just as the monster was upon them.

The golden stand's arms obliged, everything stopping instantly, the only thing that was now able to move was the blonde stand user.

Diego took the only step needed to be right on top of the grimm.

"You are nothing! You useless piece of shit!" Diego screamed, as he commanded the golden arms to beat the scorpion mercilessly.

**" MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" ** The World screamed, as it pummeled the grimm, quickly turning it's face

But Diego was not done. No where near done.

Diego himself attacked the monster.

**"WWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" **Diego screamed as he grabbed a hold of the grimm's tail and starting to pull. He yanked once more, this time, red liquid spurting from the torn flesh.

Just as time began to move once more, the tail finally came lose, Diego ripping it from it's socket, the now terribly deformed beast disintegrating.

It did not die fast enough for Diego, as he impaled the remains' of it's head with its stinger, everything but it's stinger melting away.

Diego then fell backwards, only to be caught by a shocked Sandman.

"Brando...What are you hiding?" Sandman mused thoughtfull, as the blonde stand user fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile

"How interesting." A black hooded figure said, standing on top of a tree.

He then adjusted the umbrella that he was holding.

"It seems it was not going to rain after all..." He said in a disappointed tone.

He then reached into his coat pocket and produced a mask, and placing it on his face, it latched on, small amounts of condensation appearing on it.

He then reached into his other pocket, pulling out a battle of water, and uncapping it, he quickly poured it out. Just before it hit the ground, it stopped in place, having been stopped entirely, now shaped in the way a crude set of stairs might be.

The man quickly descended them and took off his mask, the water falling to the ground with a plash, just like it should have.

"A storm is coming, Diego Brando. And you are the eye." He said, then disappearing into the foliage.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
